Abriendo paso al destino
by sweetXDmelody
Summary: Cuando te encuentras con una anciana que "lee" el futuro. Muchas cosas divertidas pueden pasar. Especialmente si abre paso para que el destino de dos ciertas personas se una y terminen juntas. Comedia. Romance. Hak x Yona


" _ **Abriendo paso al destino"**_

Era aproximadamente las 2:30 de la tarde cuando Yona y los demás llegaron a un nuevo pueblo…

POV NORMAL

-Ehh este pueblo es bastante animado ¿verdad? –dijo Yoon mientras recorrían la calle principal llena de vendedores

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos en un pueblo tan animado como este –dijo Yona mientras recorría el pueblo con la mirada –La comida huele deliciosa.

-Verdad, verdad- dijo Zeno saltando alegremente como siempre.

-Y sobre todo con tan preciosas damas –decía Jae Ha sonriendo mientras veía a las chicas pasar, estas se sonrojaban al intercambiar miradas con el hermoso dragón verde.

-Hey Hak- dijo mientras lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres ojos caídos?

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos a…

-No gracias –contestó ya sabiendo como terminaría esa pregunta.

-Que cruel…. Ni siquiera me dejas terminar.

-Jóvenes viajeros –una voz desconocida los interrumpió. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el puesto de una anciana- Veo que vienen de muy lejos y les espera recorrer grandes pruebas en su destino, ¿no les gustaría que les leyera el futuro?

-¿Eh? ¿Leernos el futuro? –preguntó Kija curioso.

-Así es –respondió la anciana- mi nombre es Mirai y puedo leer su destino con solo sentir la palma de su mano.

-¡¿Se puede hacer eso?!-exclamó el dragón blanco sorprendido.

-Ehh suena interesante –dijo Yona intrigada también.

-No creas todo lo que dice princesa –dijo Hak- a veces solo es un método que utilizan para vender cosas o ganar dinero.

-¿Qué opinas tú Yoon? –le preguntó Jae Ha.

-No lo sé… puede que hayan personas con dones como Ik-Soo que logran hacer cosas que otras no pueden, o… -la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia la anciana- puede que solo sea una estafadora.

Todos se quedaron mirándola por unos segundos, la verdad era que su puesto no parecía muy confiable.

-¡En serio puedo hacerlo! -gritó la anciana, molesta de tanta desconfianza - ¡He estado aquí sentada todo el día esperando que un ton… quiero decir un apuesto joven me dé la oportunidad de demostrar a todos que puedo leer su futuro.

-¡Zeno lo intentará! ¡Zeno lo intentará!- dijo el dragón amarillo animado mientras se acercaba a la adivina.

Ella tomó la manó de él y comenzó a observarla.

-Ohh veo que… -comenzó a decir ella- tendrás una vida muy larga.

-¡Acertó! ¡Acertó! –respondió Zeno.

-Ohh, ¿cómo lo supo? –susurró Kija - ¿Será que con solo ver su mano puede deducir que su destino es uno de los 4 dragones?

-Kija –dijo Yoon- que haya dicho eso, no quiere decir que no pueda inventarlo.

-¿Tú qué opinas Hak? –preguntó Jae -Ha

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Por qué no le pides que lea tu futuro con Yona-chan? –le susurró.

-No creo en lecturas del futuro. ¿Por qué no le pides que lea el tuyo, ojos caídos?

-Que cruel… Me da curiosidad saber que te diría.

-¡Tú! –la anciana Mirai miró directamente a Jae–Ha con ojos bien abiertos.

-Eh... ¿S-Sí?

-¡Es de vital importancia que te lea el futuro! Hay algo de suma importancia que siento debo decirte.

-¿A mí? Eh no gracias, no hace falta. –se negó el dragón verde.

-¿No decías que creías en esto? –rió Hak.

-Ehh a mí también me da curiosidad que te dirá. –agregó Yona.

-Vamos, yo también quiero saber qué es lo que te va a decir –dijo Kija

Ante la mirada y curiosidad de todos, el dragón verde no tuvo más remedio que sentarse frente a la anciana y estirar su mano.

-Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentirlooo- comenzó a decir la anciana Mirai con tono serio mientras recorría con sus dedos la palma de Jae Ha. Todos esperaban expectantes lo que ella diría.

-Tu camino… El camino en el que estás te llevará a distintas pruebas, sacrificarás algo valioso para ti por la felicidad de otra persona, habrá días de felicidad y de tristeza, pero el destino te tiene preparado un encuentro que cambiará la forma en la que ves el mundo.

-¿Qué… significa eso? –preguntó Jae ha tratando de entender lo que le acababa de decir.

-Y puedo sentir que…. puedo sentir que…. -Todos estaban ahora aún más expectantes- que…. tienes unos músculos fenomenales. - La mano de la anciana en algún momento había pasado hasta el brazo del dragón verde. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía músculos así de grandes - la anciana comenzó a sentir los músculos de Jae Ha.

-¡Solo dijo que me leería la palma de la mano! –exclamó Jae Ha mientras alejaba su brazo de la anciana- ¡Además no le entendí nada de lo que me dijo!

-Significa que serás rechazado por una chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- El autoestima de Jae Ha cayó al piso, el dragón verde se rodeó de un aura de depresion -¿Cómo puede ser si soy el # 1 en belleza?

-Pero no te preocupes querido, aquí me tienes para consolarte cuando tengas el corazón roto – la anciana le guiñó el ojo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jae Ha.

-Siento que usted me lo rompió ahora

-Ahh no es para tanto, llegará otra chica a tu vida.

-¿Eh?

-Una chica muy especial y su amor hacia ti será sincero, cambiará la forma en la que ves las cosas hasta ahora-Jae Ha comenzó a meditar sobre esas palabras, la anciana rió un poco imaginándose algo- Quien sabe, quizá esa predicción sea sobre mí jajaja- Jae-ha sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Me aguarda un futuro sombrío… -el aura de depresión volvió a rodear al dragón verde.

-Y ahora veamos… ¡Tú!-la anciana señaló a Hak, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del dragón oscuro- Parece que también tienes músc… eh quiero decir algo del futuro que debo decirte.

-¡Ni lo piense!

-Aún no creo que pueda leer el futuro-dijo Yoon con brazos cruzados, solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo allí.

De un momento a otro la anciana tenía entre sus manos la pequeña pata de Ao junto con una lupa.

-Puedo ver…. que esta ardilla ya encontró el amor.

-¡¿Ahh?! –exclamaron todos impactados.

-¡¿Pero de qué está hablando?! ¡Ao no puede…

Todos se quedaron mirando unos segundos a Ao, cada uno imaginando cosas distintas.

-Hasta Ao tiene una mejor vida romántica que la mía –susurró Jae Ha aún con aura depresiva.

-Pero…. – la anciana seguía observando la pata de Ao- su interés amoroso no es otra ardilla.

-¿Eh? –todos quedaron en shock -¡¿EHHHHHH?!

-Será posible que…. esté hablando de…

La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia Shin Ah, quien no entendía nada.

-Así es… está ardilla está enamorada de… - la anciana le dio un pedazo de carne a Ao-… la comida.

Todos prácticamente cayeron al piso.

-¡Solamente está jugando con nosotros! –le gritó Yoon.

-No es cierto… mire como esa ardilla come ese pedazo de carne con corazones flotando a su alrededor, no puedes negar que no ama la comida.

-¡Pero todos aman la comida!

La anciana de la nada cogió la mano de Yoon y observó detenidamente la palma.

-Veo que conocerás a un chico que será digno de ser tu pareja jovencita.

-Pero soy un chico

La anciana lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la palma de Yoon.

-Eh… que interesanteee -susurró.

-¡¿No va a retractar lo que dijo?! –gritó el autoproclamado chico guapo y genio.

-No puedo retractar algo que ya dije, jovencito.

-¡Pues hágalo, no quiero ese futuro!

-Tranquilo –dijo Hak mientras comía algo de carne que le estaba invitando la anciana - serás una buena esposa.

-¡Que no!

-No te preocupes- le dijo Zeno -cuando ese chico llegue lo llamaremos padre y a ti te seguiremos llamando madre

-¡Eso no ayuda! ¡Y deja de llamarme madre! –le gritó Yoon enojado.

-¿Quieres que te llame madre/padre?

-¡Eso tampoco!

La anciana observaba ya como algunas personas se preguntaban curiosos lo que hacían allí, ella sonrió.

-Bien, la siguiente serás tú… -dijo señalando a Yona.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Vamos acérquense, acérquense –comenzó Mirai a atraer gente - que le leeré el destino a esta señorita.

Algunas personas curiosas comenzaron a rodear el puesto de la anciana para saber de qué se trataba todo ello.

-Pero yo…

-Vamos apóyame –le susurró la anciana- no me hagas quedar mal, o _**te maldeciré**_ –Mirai fulminó con la mirada a Yona.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada mientras le estiraba su mano. La anciana observó las heridas y callos de las manos de Yona.

-Pero querida que maltratadas tienes tus manos, ¿cómo quieres que alguien se fije en ti con esas manos?

Hak no pudo evitar reir ante el comentario.

-¡Solo lea mi futuro y ya!-gritó Yona, sabiendo que su guardaespaldas la molestaría por el comentario el resto del día.

-Veo que estás destinada a grandes cosas querida, podrás cambiar la vida de muchas personas si sigues el camino en el que estas, pero… veo también que vas a tener que pasar por distintas pruebas. Te enfrentarás cara a cara contra la muerte por el destino de las personas que amas y…

-Ehhh que aburrido –la anciana escuchó un comentario entre la multitud –esas predicciones no son nada interesantes.

-Sí, y tampoco creo que sean reales. ¿Cómo podría esa niña tan débil enfrentarse a la muerte?

Mirai comenzó a enfurecerse mientras seguía escuchando comentarios similares

-Sí, es verdad / Se nota que solo es una pueblerina –comenzaron a escucharse otros comentarios, mientras la gente se reía y se iba.

-¡Y PUEDO VER TU FUTURO CON EL CHICO CON EL QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡EHHHHHHH! -La cara de Yona se puso totalmente roja ante el último comentario.

La cara de todos fue de shock total, especialmente la de Hak, mientras miraban a Yona. Las personas que se estaban yendo, regresaron para chismear el futuro amoroso de la pelirroja.

-¡No no no no debe haber un error! –ella lo negó de inmediato –¡Yo no…

-¡No hay ningún error hija! Te has enamorado 2 veces en tu vida. Aquí está, ¡mira! ¡mira!–dijo la anciana mientras le mostraba a Yona su propia mano.

-¡Solo veo mi mano!

-¿D-Dos… veces? –esas palabras no podían dejar de hacer eco en la mente de Hak.

-¡Además, la persona que amas actualmente será la persona con la que te quedaras toda tu vida!

-¡¿P-Pero qué está diciendo?! -El rostro de la pelirroja estaba totalmente rojo.

-¡Así es, te casaras con él, y tendrán 8 hijos!

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! –toda la multitud gritó junto con la pelirroja.

La mirada de Yona se cruzó con la de Hak, pero rápidamente la desvió de la vergüenza.

-Y no me sorprendería que fuera con alguno de estos jóvenes tan apuestos y musculosos jejeje. Deberías armarte de valor ya y confesártele.

-¡E-Espere… deje de decir esas cosas por favor!

-Señorita, desde el momento en el que usted me pidió que le leyera el futuro ha abierto una puerta del destino que no puede cerrar, si decide ignorar la oportunidad que se ha abierto ante usted ahora está condenando a que este futuro que le he predicho sea cambiado.

-Pero yo no quería que…

"Ehh yo también quiero que me diga como será mi futuro con mi novio", "Yo también", "Y yo"

Se comenzaron a escuchar rumores entre la multitud.

-No se preocupen les predeciré a todos el futuro jajaja –comenzó a reír Mirai.

Yona entró en pánico, era cierto que ahora estaba enamorada de Hak pero… no podía decirle nada sobre ello, ni siquiera ella había aclarado totalmente sus sentimientos aun, ni sabía cómo actuar junto a él al respecto. _¡¿Y de dónde rayos salió eso de 8 hijos?! Aunque no estaría mal…. No esperen, ¡¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?! Y… ay no, ¿qué estaría pensando Hak de ella ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

-Prince… -se le acercó Hak, tocándole el hombro.

-¡AHHHH! –la voz de Hak hizo que Yona gritara del susto. Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. -E-Esto… –Yona veía la mirada confundida de Hak –Yo… - la pelirroja solo se volteó y salió corriendo.

-¡Princesa! –Hak corrió tras de ella.

-¡Yona! –Yoon y los demás quisieron irse, pero la anciana cogió a Yoon de la manga

-Espera muchacho deben pagarme

-¿Ahh? ¿Pagarle?

-Deben pagarme 200 rin por cada predicción

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?

-No habían pensado que era gratis ¿verdad?

-¡Nos ha engañado!

-Y también me deben lo de la carne. –la anciana señaló a Zeno, Ao y Shin-ah comiendo al lado del puesto.

-¡DEJEN DE COMER YA! –les gritó Yoon.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Se preguntaba la princesa mientras llegaba a un callejón vacío y trataba de tranquilizarse. -¿Cómo voy a poder mirar a Hak a los ojos ahora?

-Princesa- Hak apareció a su lado de la nada

-¡AHHHHH! ¿D-De dónde saliste?

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo así de la nada?

-Esto… yo… eh… -Yona se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Tu rostro está muy rojo. ¿Estás enferma? -Hak acercó su mano a su frente.

-¡No me toques! –ella apartó su mano de un golpe. Pero al ver la expresión de Hak tornarse a una de tristeza, se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Hak, lo siento yo… no estaba pensando y…

La mirada de Hak la entristecía, no quería verlo así, quería que sonriese de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Después de todo esa anciana te estaba presionando demasiado, no debimos haber parado en su tienda, debimos haber pasado de largo.

Yona asintió. Un silencio comenzó a crearse entre los 2. Hak miró de reojo a la princesa, pero ella solo desviaba la mirada, no podía negar que lo que había dicho Mirai también le había afectado a él, había dicho que Yona había estado enamorada 2 veces, y él sabía que Soo won había sido su primer amor eso quería decir que ahora ¿ella se había vuelto a enamorar? Pero él no tenía derecho a preguntar, se había dicho a sí mismo que no debía desear nada más de la princesa.

-No le tomes importancia a lo que dijo la anciana –Hak rompió el silencio

-¿Eh?

-Solo lo estaba haciendo para atraer público, lo más probable es que solo sea una estafadora. Así que… no dejes que te afecte.

 _Olvidarlo…_

Era cierto que fue repentino y lo más probable una mentira, pero… la idea de poder estar siempre al lado de Hak, sonaba como a un sueño. Es algo vergonzoso decirlo, pero…

-Era un futuro… muy lindo –susurró Yona.

-¿Eh?

Los ojos de ambos se ensancharon.

 _No acabo de decir eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?_

-Eh, quiero decir, sería lindo que eh…

-Princesa…

-¿S-Si?

-Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar pero… ¿ya no estás enamorada de Soo won?

La pregunta sorprendió a Yona. Los ojos de Hak reflejaban la esperanza que nunca había sentido, una pequeña oportunidad, sentía que si no lo preguntaba esa esperanza simplemente se desvanecería.

Yona solo permaneció en silencio.

-Sí… es cierto.

Una ola de sentimientos mezclados comenzó a invadir a Hak ante esas palabras. Yona levantó la mirada nerviosa encontrándose con los ojos de él, el rostro de ella estaba totalmente sonrojado. _¿Le debía confesar sus sentimientos? Pero… ni siquiera sabía que es lo que él sentía por ella, ¿y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si…_

-Princesa…

Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando él acercó su rostro y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso profundo.

Los ojos de ella en shock mientras su mente procesaba lo que estaba pasando, _Hak estaba…. Hak estaba…._ Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras dejaba esas preocupaciones sobre si eso era real o no, tal vez estaba soñando… y en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Pero si era así…. Ella alzó sus brazos rodeando su cuello, mientras se sumergía en esa sensación, y sus labios volvían a atraparse con los de él. _Era un sueño del que no quería despertar._

Cuando Hak por fin se separó, ella cayó lentamente al suelo, no sentía fuerzas en sus piernas, su cara estaba completamente roja y sentía que su mente daba vueltas sin asimilar aun por completo lo que había pasado.

Hak se apoyó en una de las paredes, su rostro también estaba levemente sonrojado y se preguntaba también si lo que acababa de pasar había sido real, o lo había alucinado, o algo asi. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser real. Ella le había correspondido

-Debo estar soñando – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la pared y se dejaba deslizar hasta quedar sentado. Al lado suyo, la princesa seguía con la cara roja hiperventilando.

El silencio se prolongó mientras los 2 seguían asimilando la situación. Yona solo podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas y su corazón latir mil por hora.

Hak observó detenidamente a la chica que había amado en secreto por tanto años, su rostro sonrojado y su expresión preocupada, jamás la había visto de esa manera.

-Dime –ella se congeló al escuchar su voz- el chico que mencionó la anciana, del que estas enamorada ahora…. ¿Es real?

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, con mil preguntas y dudas en cada uno. _¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle?_

Los segundos pasaban sin que ninguno apartara la mirada. Estaban tan cerca pero aun así, el silencio y las dudas hacían como si el tiempo y la distancia entre ellos fuesen gigantes.

-… Lo es –dijo al fin

La mano de ella se encontró con la de él, comenzando a entrelazar sus dedos entre ellos

-Eres tú –susurró. Ella observó como los ojos de él se ensanchaban, un brillo diferente apareciendo en ellos. –Tú… me gustas Hak –susurró ella totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada. De un momento a otro los brazos de él la rodearon y otra vez sus labios se juntaron, ella le correspondió el beso, mientras ambos saboreaban los labios del otro y se perdían en esa sensación de felicidad. Ambos se separaron por aire.

-Eres tan tonta… Haberlo dicho antes. –susurró él, acercándose a su rostro, haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran -No sabes cuánto tiempo… he deseado oír esas palabras.

-Hak… -su voz la hacía estremecer. Él alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de ella.

-No sabes… lo loco que estoy por ti, princesa. Todo este tiempo…. He guardado en secreto mis sentimientos, pero la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti.

-¿Eh? – los ojos de Yona se iluminaron.

-Siempre he soñado con escucharte decir esas palabras un día –él tomó su rostro entre sus manos – ¿podrías volver a decirlas?

La cara de Yona se puso roja como un tomate, mientras su guardaespaldas la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Hak… -susurró ella, su mente nublándose mientras se sumergía en sus ojos zafiros, sus labios solo a unos centímetros de distancia-tú me gustas –susurró y unos segundos después, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Shin Ah, los encontraste? –preguntó Yoon mientras todos esperaban que los ojos del dragón azul les dijera donde estaban Hak y Yona.

Ao se acercó a la mano de Shin ah y le mordió uno de sus dedos.

-¡Ao no muerdas a Shin ah! ¡No es comida!

-¡Pukyuu!

-Y bien Shin ah, ¿los encontraste?

-Sí, pero… -hubo un silencio que comenzó a prolongarse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hak y Yona están…. Haciendo cosas raras.

-¡¿Ahhhh?!

La cara de todos era de shock, cada uno pensando cosas distintas.

-¿Q-Qué… clase de cosas raras?

-No sé como decirlo…..

(Shin ah nunca vio a 2 personas besarse antes ni sabe lo que es eso).

-Shin ah no los mires, déjalos, no los mires, no debes ver eso –empezaron a alborotarse todos.

-Pero qué rayos le está haciendo Hak a la princesa, voy a ir a detenerlo ahora mismo –dijo Kija mientras la mano del dragon se volvía enorme, y todas sus garras sobresalían

-Kija kun espera, no debes ir en un momento así. Además, estoy seguro que Hak nunca haría nada que la lastimara, o que ella no quisiese, ella debe estar bien. –la mirada de Jae Ha reflejaba algo de tristeza.

-Que sucede Yoon ¿por qué lloras?

-Es solo que me pongo a pensar que la bestia del trueno tan solo hace unos 10 minutos estaba en la guardaespaldaszone y parece que ya salió de ella. Todo está pasando tan rápido.

-Tranquilo madre/padre, no es como si fueran a irse o algo así. –agregó Zeno despreocupado.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Yo fui la que hizo que estuviesen juntos –interrumpió de la nada la anciana Mirai- ¡Deberían de pagarme por ello!

-¡No le pagaremos nada! –gritó Yoon- ¡Además estamos pobres!

-Que mocosos tan desagradecidos –renegó ella.

-Dejémoslos solos por ahora Yoon-kun

-Sí… es lo mejor, solo espero que no lleguen tarde a la cena

-Ehh me pregunto si irán –dijo Jae Ha pensativo –jeje.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :D**

 **La imagen de la historia es un dibujo que yo hice** **pueden verlo en mi devianart también ;)**


End file.
